


Achieving Stability

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But their children inherited it, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, The magic of most villains was sealed, What if the Island of the Lost didn't exist?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: 'She is beautiful.'"Are all princes this bold?" Audrey asked and rested her index finger on the intruder's chest.Maleficent hadn't raised her to fall for a pretty face. Not even one with sapphire eyes and hair like gold."Excuse me?" The intruder's voice cracked slightly and his skin shuddered."You can't go around telling people that they're beautiful." Audrey replied amused "Even when you are right.""But I didn’t." Chad laughed “Well, it's true. You're beautiful. But I thought that.” He opened his eyes "Are you a witch?""A druid." She adjusted the sleeve of her dress with apparent disinterest "Nature responds to my impulses."'I would do the same for you.'She was surprised. Because this time she could see that he hadn't spoken. But that didn't make sense. She was a druid. Therefore, reading thoughts wasn't one of her powers, speaking with animals was.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Audrey Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: No Island. No Magic., Soulmates: Descendants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Audrey suspected that it had been better for her that Maleficent had kidnapped her when she was two years old and proved to have magic. Her mother, like many princesses, had been a druid, connected to nature and capable of communicating with animals. Her father had been blessed by fairies. And Audrey had inherited all of that, but under the care of her conservative grandmother, she wouldn't have gone too far. But when Maleficent's daughter transformed into a dragon and was unable to return to her human form, Maleficent knew exactly what to do.

Take Audrey and train her.

Over time, she had learned to use her magic and keep Mal calm and in check. But over the years they realized that Maleficent's daughter didn’t want to stop being a dragon or perhaps she had forgotten how to be a human.

"All the fault lies in Beast and his Council." Maleficent swore "They did this to us."

Audrey had always known who was responsible for everything that was going on. When King Adam had decreed to seal the magic of the villains and compel them to live as mortals, he forgot that they could have children and that they would be free. Many paid the price for that terrible punishment. Exiled all over the world and forced into hiding, they had grown up without true guidance. Mal had succumbed to that fate because her mother had been unable to guide her or use her magic on her offspring.

But Maleficent hadn’t been as bad as many had believed. And while Audrey had been raised as a tool to be used, she was never without a lesson or guide. And when it was obvious, they couldn’t save Mal, Maleficent not abandoned Audrey. And since she was her only family, she wanted to thank her anyway.

But things didn’t always work as expected. 

Audrey had decided to punish the future king of Auradon. She had planned to destroy the entire castle with her powers. Trees and vines would devour the place as if it had never existed. Audrey was looking for Prince Ben, but on the way, she met a friend. And she was able to partially recover the life that she could have. Ben invited her to join his court and heard her speak for hours without judging her. He gave her a chance to be herself and Audrey became his advisor and best friend. Suddenly Audrey was faced with the reality that she had never been forced to do anything. For better or worse, decisions had been made and she had only experienced collateral damage. It wasn’t her obligation to continue that train of revenge.

So, when Ben set out in search of adventure and possibly his soulmate, it was Audrey who sat on the throne of Auradon. She had gotten there as a teenager who wanted to prove her worth to a villain that kidnapped her and now, she was a woman who had proven herself to be capable enough to lead.

Also, many of the lessons Maleficent had given her enough knowing useful to be able to do what she could to be neutral. Not good, not bad, but fair. And many times, that was what Ben had needed at the time.

' _I must admit that this place is much more beautiful than I remembered_.'

Audrey blinked in confusion at the voice she heard and looked around. The garden was partially empty. And the guards were far enough away to have heard someone.

' _I should be living here_.'

"Who's there?" Audrey got up and looked at one of the guards "Did you hear that?"

"My lady, I don't know what you're talking about." The guard advanced to her "Do you want me to investigate?"

She took a deep breath. Maybe she hadn't rested well and that's why she was so dispersed. She just had to relax.

"Don’t. I think I will retire for-”

But an emissary arrived at the place, quite uncomfortable.

"Prince Chad has arrived and says he will take our king's place while he is gone."

Audrey smiled indulgently.

“Where is this naive prince who dares to come here?”

"In the Throne Room, my lady."

She nodded and raised her hand. Pink smoke surrounded her and she appeared sitting on the throne. And a few inches from her face she saw the intruder. His curly hair looked like gold and his blue eyes reminded her of the early summer in Auradon. His skin seemed to radiate heat and his lips were the same color as her cheeks.

' _She is beautiful._ '

"Are all princes that bold?" She asked and rested her index finger on the intruder's chest.

"Excuse me?" The intruder's voice cracked slightly and his skin shuddered.

"You can't go around telling people that they're beautiful." Audrey replied amused "Even when you are right."

"But I didn’t." Chad straightened up and laughed “Well, it's true. You're beautiful. But I didn't say it. Not out loud.” He opened his eyes "Are you a witch?"

"A druid." She adjusted the sleeve of her dress with apparent disinterest "Nature responds to my impulses."

' _I would do the same_.'

Audrey tensed. Because this time she had noticed that he hadn’t spoken. But it was his voice. And there were many things a druid could do, such as talking to animals, healing people, or invigorating plants. But read the minds of others wasn’t one of them. She rose solemnly and, in that way, found herself incredibly close to the prince. To her surprise, he stepped back and knelt in front of her. Audrey looked at him and was surprised at how happy he looked in that pose. There was something _cute_ about him, with his golden curls and sapphire eyes. He blushed and looked down.

' _I don't think cute is the adjective that I would like for myself_.'

"I have to go." She whispered in alarm and moved her hand.

The blue cloud covered her body and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in Maleficent's refuge.

"Godmother..." Audrey approached the fairy "Something is happening with me..."

The woman stared at her for a few seconds and then laughed maliciously. She was surely showing her concern in her gaze.

"Entertain me, girl."

"I can hear a stranger's thoughts and he can mine..." Audrey walked to the nearest window, heading toward the mountain caves "Is it a new power? Maybe I can communicate with Mal this time.”

“Isn't it touching that you still want to help us? So, heroic of you.”

“Don’t insult me. You saved me from my grandmother's control. Maybe you didn't plan it that way, but you kept me from being an empty container.” Audrey kept looking at Mal's lair. “I have seen what Auradon has done with women. Even Mulan's daughter is nothing more than a princess. I would have been the worst of them all.” She looked at the fairy over her shoulder. “I am indebted to you. Not with your revenge, but maybe now I have the ways.”

“You have never been bad enough or good enough, Audrey. Just mean but fair.” Maleficent looked away. “You aren’t like your parents. Not like your grandparents. I recognize that. So, I will do you a favor, I will explain what happens to you. Also…” The woman smiled maliciously “It will be fun.”

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped putting off all this and told me what's going on."

“You cannot read the minds of others. Only that person. And when you kiss them you will know why.” Maleficent laughed cruelly "Your punishment will be that kiss."

"That is not an explanation." Audrey put her hands on her hips. "Are you having fun with all this?"

"Of course." Maleficent purr.

Audrey bit her words. Her relationship with who was the most feared villain was complicated. They had a link, a strange and dysfunctional one. But Audrey knew it was there. But what was happening to her must be something she could decipher. She just needed to understand...

"That spoiled prince said he was going to take Ben's throne." She remembered.

"And have you left him alone there?" Maleficent clicked her tongue “So the _stranger_ is a prince. How appropriate.”

Audrey felt her cheeks flush and disappeared into a pink cloud. But to her surprise, the prince hadn’t taken the throne. He was admiring the crown of the Queen of Auradon that was in a glass box.

"You know?" He spoke aloud without looking at her “The daughter of Sleeping Beauty was going to be the future queen. Before Maleficent killed her.”

She crossed her arms. One of the acts of revenge her godmother had accomplished was to make everyone believe that she died. Audrey wasn’t interested in correcting anyone. No one was going to force her to be a prisoner of the nobility.

"Now the king must find for himself a pretty head to put that on." Audrey sat on the throne and looked ahead at the non-existent audience "What was that about you going to reign while he was gone?"

"If something were to happen to Ben, I would become king." Chad said and walked toward her "So my family thought, now that he's not here..."

"He left me in charge." Audrey crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "Let me guess, they 've prepared you all your life to be king."

Chad nodded solemnly.

Oh, poor idiot. He was another noble molded into Auradon standards. Audrey looked at her nails and sighed.

"Prince Chad, I don’t plan to let you take the throne."

"It's okay."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He continued with his cheerful smile. To her surprise, he sat on the arm of the throne, invading her personal space. She pushed herself to the other side, although that didn't help much.

“With you in command, I think Auradon will be fine. But I need to stay here or my family will start another discussion." Chad bit his lower lip. "Can I stay?"

This was like having a puppy begging to be adopted.

She waved her hand disinterestedly.

"It's fine.”

And he _yelled_ with excitement. At least in his mind. Because she could hear him in hers. Which was very strange. In a kingdom expecting pink princesses and dainty ladies, Audrey was a not-so-well-accepted rarity. She was an intruder. Audrey understood very well why so many villains had attacked the hypocritical heroes. Rejection and isolation could distort the morale of many people. But thanks to Ben, she had managed to hold her ground.

' _And if I stay here, the presage will be fulfilled.'_

"What presage?" She asked out loud, then raised her hands to stop any questions from the prince. “Yes, I can read some of your thoughts. That is all I will tell you. Now respond.”

Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't tell me why you can read my mind, I won't tell you about the presage." He smiled.

"I thought you had been raised to be a good and kind king. Not a manipulator.” Audrey managed to get up and stared at him "Why are you smiling so much?"

' _For you_.'

"Because my destiny awaits me."

"Reign over Auradon?" She narrowed her eyes, fighting to control the blush.

"No, something I want." Chad jumped to his feet and reached out for her.

Audrey blinked in surprise but accepted his arm. To her surprise, the prince led her to the main garden, where moments before she had been. Chad looked around and all she could _feel_ was his admiration. She was wrong. He wasn’t like the princes molded at Auradon. Yes, they had tried to make him one, but he hadn’t ended as one. He seemed more like a child who wanted to be spoiled and congratulated. His family had raised him to be Ben's substitute and now he had no destiny. That reminded her a little when she realized she couldn't save Mal and believed she would be abandoned by Maleficent.

"You know? You could stay. I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind having you here.” She offered.

After all, it was very like Ben to take wandering people.

Chad stopped in front of her favorite rosebush. Those roses were as tall as he was and full of spines. Audrey had to look up to find the red wine roses that were there.

"When I saw you sitting on the throne, I had two ideas." Chad looked at her with that slight smile that lit up his entire face. "One of them you already know."

He playfully moved his eyebrows and she felt laughter bubble up from her chest.

"What was the other one?"

"Relief." Chad stroked one of the spines on the rosebush. “I never wanted to admit it, but I'm not interested in reigning.”

"You came here saying you would." Audrey crossed her arms, analyzing him.

“Because that is what was expected of me. Since I arrived, I was constantly repeating that to myself. But I was never interested in reigning, I just wanted to do it because I thought it was the means to get what I wanted.” Chad wrinkled his face when the spine ended up poking him.

And she wasn’t surprised. Audrey had been almost counting the seconds for that to happen. Chad was the type of person who needed someone else to take care of him. She took his hand and ran her fingers over the small cut. A green glow flashed between them and the wound closed.

"Are you going to tell me what you wish so much?"

"Are you going to tell me why you can read my mind?"

' _He is like a stubborn puppy with a toy_.'

"Or why can we read each other's thoughts?" Chad corrected "And I think you're the only person who interprets me that way. Do you at least like puppies?”

“A spoiled puppy thirsty for attention and care.” She pointed out, “And I don't know why this is happening. It had never happened to me. But it only happens with you.”

Chad looked at her intrigued.

"I trust you." He smiled "So I will tell you. Three fairies predicted at my birth that I would sit on that throne one day and beside me would be my true love. That is what I have always wanted. Not the throne, but my true love. Someone that sees me as their first choice.”

She understood. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Once again, their good efforts had cemented a devastating path for someone. They had caused Chad to be raised as a substitute.

"Now I suspect they weren't referring that I will be a king." Chad bit his lower lip.

And all Audrey could hear was the humming of a song. He was hiding something from her. Something magnificent and happy that filled him with happiness and he didn’t want to share with her.

"They didn't mean that." Audrey agreed, feeling spread from his good humor "And I'm sure that Ben would approve the idea that you stay with us until you find your true love."

"Thank you."

Audrey closed the distance between them and looked at him seriously.

"But if you try something strange, I will turn you into a daffodil."

"How mean..." He whispered.

But there was no fear in his words, but respect. She tilted her face.

“I am neither good nor bad. I'm just right." Audrey stated.

More for herself than for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> Yes, you can say that this story occurs in the same universe as "Curse".
> 
> A few days ago, on Tumblr, we were talking about the lack of material from this ship. And someone asked me to write about them with the idea of soulmates. Suddenly this idea came to me. So I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey collapsed on the throne, unable to believe what she was reading. Ben had decided to board a pirate ship as part of his mission.

"Is the entire Auradon Naval a joke to him or what?" She whispered.

A weight fell on the arm of the throne. Audrey didn't look up from the letter and instead snapped her fingers to call the kingdom's spymaster.

"This information must be completely confidential. No one can know that our king decided to put himself in danger.” She spoke firmly, putting the letter away.

The spymaster retired, diligent as ever. A part of her wanted to send a bird to look for Ben and when she found him replace the bird with the entire naval fleet. But she suspected her best friend would accuse her of exaggerating. But who in their right mind would get on the ship of the Queen of the Seven Seas of their own free will? Another part of her felt that maybe she could convince Mal to go after Ben. That would be an interesting way to present them.

"You work a lot."

Audrey looked at Chad, sitting on the arm of the throne. His adorable puppy eyes made him almost forgive the fact that he could read her mind.

"That’s the job of a leader." She sighed "Let me guess, you’re bored."

He smiled.

"Did you read it in my mind?"

"It's all over your face." Audrey looked at her perfectly polished nails decorated with fairy dust that glittered in different colors "What would take away your boredom?"

Chad jumped off the throne, turned theatrically in front of Audrey and glared at her.

"Shopping."

Audrey had to force herself to shut her mouth and looked at him closely. But he wasn’t lying. Indeed, he wanted to do that.

"I mean what advantage does being a noble have if I can't just buy whatever we want?"

"Ben would say that instead of wasting money, you should invest it in the kingdom." Audrey recited but got up.

"And so, he’s the king of Auradon and we’re not." Chad smiled like a child "Come take a breather."

And he didn't give her time to decide. The prince took her by the hand and led her to her favorite area of the kingdom. Where the exclusive stores were. Elegant, perfect, with personal assistants. Audrey had always enjoyed haute couture, exclusive accessories, and designer clothing. Maleficent had raised her to take from others or extort money from them to get what she wanted. But nothing was better than walking into an exclusive store and taking your time. Ben also didn’t share her taste and if he accompanied her it was more for solidarity than for fun.

But Chad understood her. He knew how to differentiate every color Ben had found the same. Also, Chad was excited about shopping and didn't seem bored waiting for her while trying on different outfits. Audrey was _having fun_ and smiling sincerely. Over a few hours, Chad made their telepathic communication the ideal tool for one to guide the other into the perfect outfit. Store employees ended up very confused. But Audrey found that malice harmless and amusing.

She and Chad filled the carriage with bags full of clothes, and after a long day of distraction, Audrey found herself in front of fruit tea and a plate of cookies in a coffee shop.

"I've never had so much fun."

Chad smiled spoiled and she rolled her eyes.

' _You’re a child_.'

' _Well, a child made you have fun like never before. You tell me what that means_.'

She feigned outrage and when she heard him laugh, she joined him.

"I think you are very hard on yourself." Chad confessed after recovering.

"Excuse you?"

"You force yourself to be this mature, perfect and correct woman, but you sacrifice many things." Chad played with the long spoon of his iced coffee and didn't dare look at her. "You can be all that and like to go shopping and let yourself be spoiled a little."

"I’m not a spoiled princess." Audrey crossed her arms "You have no idea..."

"I know. I don't know what your life was like.” He held up his hands in surrender. “But I know it's not fair that you never had fun like this before. This is the most common thing in the world.”

She felt defensive. Chad must have noticed because he shook his head and messed up his hair in frustration.

“What I mean is that I would do this with you every weekend or every time you need a break. There is nothing wrong with this. And you can be smart and wise, beautiful and delicate, good at politics and with a taste for shopping. You can be all of that... "Chad sought her gaze "What I mean is that, with me, you can be yourself..."

Audrey felt her cheeks flush and looked at her tea. Being herself sounded incredibly difficult when she didn't know exactly who she was. Chad's hand caught hers and she looked at him.

"If it's of any use, you're incredible to me."

She felt her lips stretch into a smile.

"Are all princes this bold?" Audrey joked.

' _Only the best ones_.'

And it was easier for her to laugh when she was with Chad. She raised her hand and the light blue smoke surrounded them both. In a blink, she was sitting on the throne and Chad was next to her, sitting on the armrest.

"I can get used to this." He spoke out loud, looking at the shopping bags in a corner "It saves us a lot of time."

Audrey looked around and moved her hand. The wind closed the doors of the room and they were left alone. But she didn’t look at him. Instead, Audrey kept her gaze fixed on the front door, where she had entered by Ben's arm the first day he offered her to declare the castle her new home.

"Are you serious?"

He looked at her, intrigued.

"Can I be myself with you?"

"Of course!" Chad jumped in front of her with the conviction of the naive.

She took a deep breath.

' _I am the daughter of Sleeping Beauty._ '

Chad blinked. He frowned and looked aside. Then to the other side. And he looked at her again. Little by little the realization of her words came to him. Chad covered his mouth to contain a scream.

"I know." She replied without giving him time to speak “Only Ben knows this. And now you. But if you tell someone I will turn you into a mushroom and step on you.” Audrey pointed to him and then lowered her hand feeling ridiculous “Maleficent stole me when I was a baby. But it doesn't bother me. I’m not a princess."

"Audrey..."

"What I mean..." She didn't stop. "This is me. A princess who doesn't want to be one if it means pretending that everything I do is feminine, delicate and perfect. I was raised by a villain as her secret weapon and at the first sign of love, I decided to abandon my destiny. Again. Not a princess. Not a villain. Just… me.”

"Love?" Chad sounded hurt and scared.

But she laughed and moved her head.

"Not that kind of love, you fool. Friendship. Ben gave me his friendship.” Audrey sighed heavily and looked at her hands "This is me."

Chad knelt in front of her and rested his chin on her hands. She couldn't help but smile at his perfect face being ridiculous. As handsome as a prince, as beautiful as a flower. But as naive and impulsive as a child. She took his face. He was like a puppy.

"This is you." Chad repeated.

"Exactly, prince."

"And you are perfect." He rested his hands on the armrests and stretched.

Audrey felt lightheaded when she saw him approach. His golden curls tickled him. Chad tilted his face and his long lashes caressed her cheekbone.

"I could make you a daffodil."

' _I think I will take the risk. Also, I would be your favorite daffodil._ '

"Narciss-"

But he kissed her and it was as if the world became brighter. Audrey held her breath as she felt her mind unite with the prince's. Not their memories or thoughts, but their emotions. An explosion of emotions synchronizing perfectly in her and feeding her magic. Audrey could feel the trees bloom and her beloved roses vibrate with color. Chad kissed her gently as if he feared she would disappear in a cloud of smoke. He kissed her with the same admiration, respect, and awkwardness that he had shown her all that time.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Chad laughed nervously. She leaned her nape against the back of the throne and followed him with her eyes. Chad sat on the armrest and looked at her.

"The augury..."

Audrey nodded. Yes, it had been fulfilled. And Maleficent had been right. The moment they kissed, she knew why they shared their thoughts. The power of _true love_ , capable of reviving the desolate lands and uniting two souls. Chad laughed against her hair, realizing the meaning of the twisted augury. Realizing that all his life he had prepared himself for something that would never happen. He wouldn’t be king of Auradon.

"But I found you. And that's better. That’s all I wanted in my life.” Chad confessed.

Audrey closed her eyes and thought the same. This was better than her original destiny. She smiled. Because that's not what she had always wanted, but she was happy now.


End file.
